Conventionally, there has been known a flow rate control module that controls a flow rate of a fluid made to flow through a fluid circuit (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-242940).
The flow rate control module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-242940 controls by a control valve a flow rate of a fluid that flows through a flow passage formed inside a housing body, and measures the flow rate of the fluid based on a pressure of the fluid detected by a pressure sensor.